Anti-Snowflake Society
The Anti-Snowflake Society (ASS for short) is a very tight-knit clique of individuals that are one common interest: banning the immediate vicinity, building, street, neighbourhood, town, city, country, continent, planet, galaxy, universe, and plane of existence of snowflakes. No-one really knows why the Society was formed, as snow has been scientically proven to be harmless and about as dangerous as your grandma sitting in the armchair knitting you a lovely scarf - but only if you do not urinate on it. History of the Society The Formation The Society, although existing in a less defined form prior to this date, was officially formed by Gem Jeorgina on the eighteenth of January, 2018. The Society, as well as evidently discriminating against snowflakes, also sought to prevent any so-called "basic bihes" from joining, although it is unknown why this was the case. At the point of formation, there were two-hundred and thirteen members. Among these two-hundred and thirteen were seven, privileged members collectively known as the "Forbidden Family": #Gem Jeorgina #Jommy Tarvis #Nurple Pymph #Wommy Tiseau #PICKAXEKILOGRAMAVENUE #Luko Rourkef #Craig the Ninety-First The Decline On the eleventh of March, 2018, Gem Jeorgina panicked, as recent events thanks to the Empress drama had caused her Society to drop to a whopping eighty-four members. In response, she increased the amount of individuals a part of the Forbidden Family; the two individuals Not Too Sweet and Cuppy were drafted into the exclusive club. However, Nurple Pymph was also ousted from the Forbidden Family. After the Empress drama had begun to fade away, the Society was badly affected. Now with only fifty-nine members, as of the twentieth of October, 2018, Gem Jeorgina was desperate. She increased the size of the Forbidden Family yet again, adding the following five individuals: #Binfar #Derry #Brettzky #Masonry #Memmy The Society Today The Society continued to lose members steadily and gradually, even members of the Forbidden Family; as of January 2020, only fourteen members remain. Of those fourteen members, only Gem Jeorgina, Wommy Tiseau, Memmy, Luko Rourkef, White Knight Poofman, and Cuppy remain in the Forbidden Family. Anti-Snowflake Society versus Empress One day, Deejanderthal threatened to smash the skulls of both the Empress and the Princess, which resulted in the both of them abandoning the Society to form a new group, the Low Refusal. When Gem did hear of this, she was incredibly angry and declared war on the Low Refusal - and so, all of the Anti-Snowflakers fought for the next year straight against the Low Refusallers, although mainly just against the Empress. However, despite their best efforts and insults, the Empress remained unfazed. The Empress waited for many months to strike back, and eventually did so after the tragedy of the death of Gem's mother. The Empress pounced, writing a formal letter to Gem telling her to "stop disppointing her mother", which absolutely crippled the Society. In response, the Society started a smear campaign against the Empress, claiming that the Empress was in fact a man. After the Empress came out as a man because of this campaign, both parties found that no-one gave a toss about who was a man and who was a woman; as a result, the Society retreated back into obscurity, with the Empress reigning triumphant and supreme. Nowadays, Society members actively flee from members of the Low Refusal, so deep is the fear instilled into newer generation members of the Society. Category:Anti-Snowflake Society